1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a construction clip used in the construction of concrete block structures.
2. The Relevant Technology
Cinder or concrete blocks are examples of materials that are frequently used in various construction projects. When a wall, for example, is constructed using concrete blocks, it is often necessary to insert metal plates into the wall at various locations. After the metal plates are inserted into the wall, an angle iron may be welded to the metal plates and used to support another structure such as a ceiling or an overhang.
Inserting the metal plates into the concrete block wall, however, presents several difficulties to construction workers and has an economic cost at least in terms of time. As a basic rule, the metal plates should be flush with the wall surface such that the angle iron can be successfully welded to the metal plates. This requires the metal plates to be properly positioned. The issue faced by construction workers, is ensuring that the metal plates can be properly positioned and then kept in that position until the plates can be permanently secured in place. In other words, the initial insertion of the metal plates is not permanent until other steps are completed. There is therefore a need to temporarily hold the metal plates in the proper position until they are permanently secured in position.
For example, securing the metal plates often requires the use of grout, but the plates need to be held in place until the grout can be added and cured. The concrete blocks may be filled with grout that is used to permanently secure the metal plates in the wall. When the grout is added, however, a vibrator is often used to remove air pockets and the like. The vibrations often have the detrimental effect of knocking out the metal plates. In addition, the pressure of the grout alone can cause the metal plates to become displaced.
Conventionally, wooden wedges are used to secure the metal plates in the concrete block wall while the grout is added and vibrated and often until the grout cures. Wooden wedges, however, are not efficient for many reasons. First, inserting the wooden wedges takes a substantial amount of time in order to insure that the metal plate is properly secured. Even then, the vibrator or the pressure of the grout can cause the metal plates to dislodge. Second, the time it takes to secure the metal plates with conventional wedges has an economic cost as it slows the masonry effort. There is therefore a need for systems and methods that for inserting metal plates into concrete block walls.